Halloween ? Juste une raison de faire n'importe quoi !
by Loodp
Summary: A la Marine aussi on fait des fêtes, et là c'est pour Halloween. Chesa, un des 7 Grand Corsaire, décide de s'incruster dans cette petite fête avec une idée derrière la tête. Bien sûr, pour elle c'est très drôle, mais ça ne risque pas de faire rire tout le monde...


Yo ! Juste une petite idée que j'ai eu pour Halloween. C'est vrai ça fait longtemps que je l'ai eu mais bon fallait quand même attendre aujourd'hui pour le faire ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chesa était actuellement allongée sur le bord du navire du G5 amarré à Mariejoie et observait le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Elle écoutait distraitement les soldats de la Marine se préparant pour le soir d'Halloween, tout en restant dans ses rêveries. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour d'Halloween, et exceptionnellement, la Marine avait organisé une soirée avec un concours de déguisement. Chacun était très amusé par cette proposition, car c'était surtout une occasion d'avoir l'autorisation de faire n'importe quoi.

"Et toi Chesa ?" demande soudainement l'un des soldats.

Cette question inattendue sortie la jeune femme de ses pensées en la prenant au dépourvu. "Hein ?"

"Ben, tu te déguiseras comment ? En vampire sexy, en zombie infirmière ou même en momie aguicheuse ?" précisa ce même soldat, qui s'imaginant la scène, commençait à avoir un filet de bave au coin de la bouche et un début de saignement de nez, comme la moitié des soldats présents.

"Je n'y ai pas encore pensé à vrai dire..." avoua la jeune femme innocente.

Elle ne pensait même pas participer à cette soirée, ne faisant pas partie de la Marine. Mais comme elle voyageait sur un bateau de la Marine depuis presque un an à présent, pourquoi pas participer ? Elle réfléchit au sujet, sans s'apercevoir de la venue du Vice amiral suivi de sa subordonnée.

"Le Grand Corsaire Chesa n'est pas là pour satisfaire vos fantasmes soldats ! Alors dégagez d'ici." s'exclama Smoker.

"Et vous Smoker ?" demanda Tashigi curieuse.

Les soldats s'apprêtant à partir, s'arrêtèrent pour entendre sa réponse, tout comme Chesa qui s'était relevée brusquement afin de le regarder, attentive. Déstabilisé par toute cette attention soudaine et cette question étrange, il rougit légèrement avant de répondre.

"Je ne participerai pas à ce truc stupide !" proclama-t'il.

"Mais si ! Venez, vous verrez ce sera amusant."

Mais cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Smoker lança un regard meurtrier à sa subordonnée et à son équipage. Elle essaya de se tasser sur elle-même ou même de disparaître afin de se faire oublier par son supérieur qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécier l'invitation.

"Je sais ! Je sais quel sera mon déguisement !" s'exclama joyeuse Chesa qui était repartie dans ses pensées.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, certains curieux de connaître son déguisement, d'autres consternés qu'elle soit aussi fière de sa découverte alors que ce n'était plus le moment, et d'autres encore, effrayés en attendant la fureur de Smoker. Celui-ci soupira de désespoir mais demanda quand même poliment tout en se tournant vers elle.

"Et en quoi vas-tu t'habiller ce soir ?"

"Je pense que je vais me déguiser en la personne la plus effrayante qui soit. Je vais me déguiser en toi !" s'exclama-t'elle toujours aussi fièrement.

Un grand silence suivi sa déclaration tandis qu'elle affichait un grand sourire, heureuse de sa découverte. Tous les soldats avaient la bouche grande ouverte, choqués de l'audace dont elle faisait preuve. Tashigi elle, savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Elle serra les dents dans l'attente d'une réaction de son supérieur, mais ce dernier restait impassible pour l'instant. Chesa ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Elle continua dans son délire en dressant une liste des affaires dont elle aurait besoin.

"Bien sûr , il faudra que tu me passes ton manteau. Et pleins de cigares. J'en aurait besoin de beaucoup parce que..."

"Espèce d'insolente !" hurla Smoker.

Il avait prit sa jitte et l'abattit sur la jeune femme qui comptait sur ses doigts. Seulement, voyant le coup venir, elle prit appui sur le bord du navire et sauta en l'air pour s'accrocher au cordage de la voile. Elle éclata de rire avant atterrir sur le pont et de commencer à courir loin du nuage de fumée furieux qui la poursuivait.

"Vous pensez qu'elle le fera ?" demanda enfin l'un des soldats après un silence durant lequel les soldat observaient la course poursuite.

"Le pire, c'est qu'elle en est capable." soupira Tahigi.

Le soir arriva et tous les invités de la soirée avec. La moitié était déguisé, l'autre non. Étrangement, c'était surtout les supérieurs qui ne l'étaient pas.

"Vice-amiral Smoker ! Vous êtes venu." s'exclama surprise Tashigi.

"Bien sûr, j'ai pas dit que je ne viendrais pas, j'ai dit que je ne participerai pas à votre tradition idiote et encore moins au concours lié à ça." grommela l'officier de la Marine. "Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille ces singes qui me servent de soldats." ajouta-t'il en montrant d'un signe de tête les soldats du G5 qui dévalisaient déjà la table à manger. Mais Smoker semblait chercher quelque chose d'autre autour.

"Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?" demanda Tashigi inquiète.

"Chesa n'est toujours pas là ?"

"Non, elle n'est pas apparu de tout l'après-midi."

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Eh bien, eh bien. On parle de moi dans mon dos ?"

Tashigi étouffa un cri en apercevant la personne qui se tenait derrière eux.

"Amiral en chef Akainu. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venu ici. Et non nous ne parlions pas de vous." répondit calmement Smoker, nullement impressionné par la présence imposante de son supérieur.

Il avait son habituel costume rouge avec son manteau d'Amiral. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, le bras croisés sur son torse, montrant sa grandeur surnaturelle. Son visage était pratiquement entièrement caché sous sa casquette, ne laissant la vue que sur le bas de son visage. Mais il semblait crispé, malgré un faible sourire qui venait d'apparaître.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas amiral ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous semblez avoir une voix bizarre." précisa Tashigi.

L'amiral ne répondit rien restant immobile. Smoker aussi restait face à lui, silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Un périmètre de sécurité c'était rapidement formé autour d'eux, tout les autres invités présents voulant mettre la plus grande distance entre eux et le géant rouge. Mais ce dernier ne semblait regarder que Smoker qui comme lui restait impassible et immobile. La tension dans la salle de fête était telle qu'on aurait pu la toucher.

"ATTRAPEZ-MOI CE PETIT CRÉTIN !" hurla un voix appartenant à une personne qui venait de faire exploser les portes principales de la salle.

Tout les invités se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et virent... Akainu ? Comment se faisait il qu'il y en avait deux ? Le nouveau Akainu était totalement furieux et portait exactement le même costume que le premier, hormis sa casquette et son manteau. Aucun doute, c'était donc le nouveau venu qui était le vrai, mais alors qui était le premier ? Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau lentement vers l'imposteur. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait toujours Smoker qui lui non plus n'avait pas bougé les yeux. Seule son expression s'était légèrement détériorée.

"Noooon..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, le faux amiral éclata de rire, mais d'un rire beaucoup plus féminin qu'il n'aurait dû être, beaucoup plus doux que le personnage en lui-même. Tandis que toute une escouade de marine courrait pour l'arrêter et qu'Akainu enflammé se dirigeait vers l'imposteur. Ce dernier se dirigea tranquillement vers l'autre sortie de la pièce, se trouvant juste à côté de lui en marchant les mains dans les poches, et en sifflotant. Juste avant de refermer la porte, le faux amiral ajouta tout sourire et en faisant un signe de sa main gantée.

"Bonne soirée à tous."

A peine la porte fut fermée, qu'un gigantesque poing en fusion explosa la porte et une partie du mur.

La salle redevenue silencieuse après le passage mouvementé des troupes des soldats parties à la recherche du coupable, Smoker restait toujours là étonné de ce qu'il venait voir.

"Elle n'a pas osé?" se demanda-t'il pour lui-même.

"Monsieur ?"

Devant l'air incrédule de sa subordonnée, il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'entrée principale, fumant encore légèrement.

"C'est la femme la plus imprudente, la plus imprévisible et la plus incorrigible que je connaisse. A croire qu'elle ne tient pas une seconde à sa vie." souffla l'officier, presque admiratif de ce qu'elle venait de faire. "Tashigi, préviens nos hommes, nous partons en urgence." ordonna-t'il tout en continuant de quitter la salle.

Une fois le bateau en mer, Smoker aperçu la fautive de leur départ précipité, toujours hilare. Mais au lieu de lui hurler dessus, comme il aurait dû faire, il la questionna.

"Comment ? Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir une telle ressemblance ?"

"Eh ben, on dirait presque que tu es admiratif." s'exclama-t'elle heureuse.

"Rêve pas, je suis désespéré par ta bêtise permanente." se défendit-il.

"Attendez... vous voulez dire que c'est toi Chesa qui était déguisée en..." Tashigi ne put finir sa phrase, réprimant un frisson en repensant au personnage sombre.

"Comme Smoker ne semblait pas d'accord pour que je me déguise en lui, il a fallu que je trouve encore plus effrayant ! Mais c'était pas facile, j'ai dû attendre le moment opportun pour voler ses affaires, puis il a fallu que je fasse un énorme rembourrage au niveau du torse et que je marche sur des espèces d'échasses... ça m'a prit tout l'aprem pour le faire, dommage que je n'ai pas pu en profiter plus longtemps. A part la voix, j'avais fait en sorte que la ressemblance soit parfaite."

Elle racontait cela comme si c'était parfaitement normal, alors que Tashigi était estomachée devant son supérieur et son amie qui n'étaient pas du tout conscient qu'ils risquaient la mort si une certaine personne apprenait tout ça, l'une à cause de sa fourberie et l'autre parce qu'il l'a aidé à quitter la base le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas être pris. Smoker sembla lire dans les pensées de son capitaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour savoir si ça restera secret ou non, Tashigi. Normalement il est déjà au courant."

Chesa éclata à nouveau de rire avant d'ajouter. "Oh oui je suis sûr qu'il a comprit."

"Et c'est sensé me rassurer ça ?" s'écria Tashigi hystérique.

"Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il n'y aura aucun conséquence pour toi." rassura Smoker.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de partir s'occuper de son poste.

Cette nuit là fut très mouvementée dans la base Marine. Tous les soldats furent conviés afin de retrouver le rigolo qui s'était amusé à se faire passer pour l'amiral en chef. Mais au matin, les recherches durent se terminer, car personne n'avait été retrouvé. Seul le déguisement avait été trouvé dans une salle de réunion, magnifiquement positionné tel un trophée. Trophée qui termina rapidement en cendre après le passage d'Akainu. Même si personne n'avait comprit pourquoi le vice amiral Smoker avait prit la mer ce soir là dans la précipitation, lui avait compris. Il avait très bien compris qui était sous sa casquette ce soir-là. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez folle pour oser le défier. Mais par manque de preuve, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre directement à elle. Un chose était sûre, un jour ou l'autre il allait se venger.

* * *

"Je me demande quand même qui a gagné le concours au final..." se demanda l'un des soldats du G5 à ses camarades.

Aucun ne sut que le premier vainqueur de ce concours fut la mystérieuse personne déguisée en Akainu, car dès son entrée, plus personne n'avait parlé et chacun prenait ses distances, effrayé par sa présence. Il fut le premier gagnant car après le passage de leur chef brûlant tout sur son passage tellement il était furieux, les résultats du concours changèrent subtilement, et ce candidat fut disqualifié sans raison valable.

Comme quoi, Chesa avait raison, tout le monde a peur de lui.

* * *

Voilà, personnellement j'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant x) Et vous ? Dîtes-le moi dans une review ! Sinon dîtes-moi ce qui ne vous a pas plu !


End file.
